Someone That You're With
by NaruSasuNaruLover
Summary: NaruSasu. One-shot. AU. Naruto wanted his neighbor Sasuke, he just never thought Sasuke wanted him too.


**Anyways, as always I own nothing, enjoy and please review…**

**Based off of the Nickelback song **

**Someone That You're With**

Naruto sat in his living room, watching TV and trying to drown out the noises coming from just outside his apartment. Usually he wouldn't mind hearing two people having fun and laughing, he'd just go into the other room and tune it out. However, he had grown to have a crush on his neighbor. At first he was attracted to him for his looks, because the man was exceedingly gorgeous and could probably get anyone that he wanted. Over the past year that Sasuke had lived across from him he'd started to be attracted to him for reasons other than his looks. The thought made him frown, knowing that out of everyone that he could have, Naruto probably wouldn't be on the top of his list of whom he wanted. At first he'd pretend to need to borrow things just so that he could get to know the man, and then he and Sasuke started to talk without needing any excuses and became friends.

"Stop," he told the guy, but the other man seemed to take it as a joke because he continued to manhandle Sasuke. "I'm serious, stop," he pushed him away. "I'm not having sex with a guy that I met two hours ago at a bar," he told him. It wasn't true that he wouldn't have a one-night stand; he just didn't want to have a one-night stand with the man standing in front of him. He thought the man was good looking, but something about him wasn't doing it for him. No matter how much the man seemed to touch him or kiss him, he wasn't getting turned on.

"You're a damn tease," the man told him before storming off. He left mumbling about how annoyed he was with the other man. It was probably because the man had a raging hard on and was being turned down.

Naruto listened to the exchange and found himself surprised. Sasuke seemed at times to be a bit of a man-whore, for lack of better words. When he first moved in, the other man had more one-night stands than he could remember. However, in the past month or so, it all changed. Sasuke still brought men home with him, but none of them seemed to get past the front door.

Naruto smiled a little at the thought of Sasuke turning men away. He couldn't help but wonder if he'd be one of those men, or if he'd actually get past the front door. He hadn't heard Sasuke go into his apartment yet, so he got up and walked toward his door. He opened it to find Sasuke leaning against his own door, seemingly frustrated. "Hey," Naruto said.

Sasuke opened his eyes wide and slightly embarrassed. "Uh, hi," he replied, not sure what else to say. "Were we bothering you?" he asked, hoping that Naruto didn't hear anything and it was just some weird coincidence.

"No, I've gotten kind of used to hearing it," Naruto told him. "Though it used to lead to something else," he pointed out as he leaned across the doorway. "I was just wondering if you were okay," he said, slightly embarrassed that he was asking him such a personal question.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Sasuke replied, not making eye contact. "I've just been a little distracted," he said. As he looked at the other man, he started to wonder if thinking about Naruto when he brought other guys home would help with the problem he was having.

Naruto had noticed that Sasuke wasn't truly listening to the conversation, but instead staring at him. He wasn't meeting his eyes, but instead staring at his bare chest. The man smirked, "So, what's distracting you?" He was starting to have more confidence because of the slightly lustful look in Sasuke's eyes.

"It's more, of a _someone_ than a something," he replied truthfully. He wondered if Naruto would catch on to the meaning behind those words. He wasn't going to just admit his feelings out loud, not until he was sure that Naruto felt the same way.

The blond stepped completely out of his apartment, shutting the door behind him. He moved closer to Sasuke, asking, "Is that someone me?" Sasuke didn't reply, instead averting his eyes elsewhere. "I'll take that as a yes," he said before pulling Sasuke into a kiss.

The dark haired man moaned in surprise, and pleasure, as Naruto pushed him against his door. Once Sasuke got over his initial shock, he pulled the other man closer. He had one hand on the back of his neck and one on his hip, showing that he wasn't going to let go any time soon. Naruto started to kiss down Sasuke's neck, making the other man let out another moan. The blond loved knowing that Sasuke was making those noises because of him. He made a sound of pleasure as he said, "Don't stop."

"We should probably do this inside," Naruto told him as he pulled away, coming to his senses and realizing that they were still outside his apartment. Sasuke looked around and seemed to just remember that too, nodding in agreement. He pulled out his keys and turned to unlock the door as Naruto kissed the back of his neck.

"That isn't helping my concentration," Sasuke said, finding it difficult to think. Though he quickly found the lock and opened the door quickly, throwing his keys on the table by the door as he pulled Naruto in. He practically slammed the door shut, wanting to just get to his bedroom.

**NS**

After all was said and done, they laid in Sasuke's bed, panting. "That was," Naruto started.

"Yeah," Sasuke agreed, knowing what he was going to say.

Naruto turned onto his side, looking at Sasuke. "Can I ask you something?" Naruto asked nervously. Sasuke just stared back, waiting for the question. "What was this?" he asked. "I know that you have a lot of one-night stands," he started, earning Sasuke's infamous glare. "Well it's true," he said defensively. The blond sighed, "I was just wondering what this is? Is this just another one-night stand?"

"Is that what you want?" Sasuke asked harshly. He looked away, not wanting to show any weakness.

"Not at all," Naruto replied confidently. "I want to be with you," he added, hoping that was what Sasuke wanted too.

Sasuke gave one of his rare, but genuine, smiles, "That's what I want to." The dark haired man initiated a sweet kiss, much different from the passionate and needy ones earlier.

"Good, I thought I was going to have to convince you," Naruto chuckled.

Sasuke smirked as he straddled the blonde, "I think I could still use some convincing." He leaned down, ready for another round.


End file.
